


How Dare They

by LunaRose



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRose/pseuds/LunaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how i think season 7 should have gone from "Empty Places- "Chosen." The gang kicks Buffy out of her own house but she doesn't go to a random house in this story. she goes to LA!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi How Dare They is on Fanfiction. net as well under my other name neoearthqueen30. I thought i would just post it on here and i chose another pen name.

****

**_There's a hastily made yellow banner painted with "WELCOME HOME" in big red letters hanging over the fireplace. Giles, Dawn and the potentials are gathered in the living room as Buffy and Willow escort Xander in the room. Faith and Robin Wood follow, closing the door behind them._ **

**_Buffy POV_ ** __

  
 “Oh, God.”  Xander said looking around.

  
“We didn't have time to do more. You have to pretend there's a big party here.” Kennedy replied.

**_Dawn goes up to Xander and gives him a big, long, tight hug._ ** ****

  
“That's fine. Parties in this house, I usually end up having to... rebuild something.”

  
“Welcome home, Xander. I wanted you to be here for this. I think you'll be interested in what I found out.” I said.

  
“W-what did you find out?” Willow asked.

  
“I-it's about the cellar. Look, I know that night wasn't fun for any of us... but I figured out some things about that place, and I realize now what we have to do. (Giles looks at her, concerned) We're going back in. Look, I know what you're thinking, but I had a visit at the school today from Caleb.”

  
“Buffy, why didn't you-” Dawn asked worriedly

  
“I'm fine. I mean, it wasn't fun, but I'm fine. I'm better than fine. I—I figured something out. He kept making all this noise about the school.”

  
“Is it that seal again?” Robin Wood the new Sunnydale high school principal asked.

  
“Do we need to try shutting it again?” It was Willow’s turn to ask a question.

  
“No, that's just it. We've spent all this time worrying about the seal and the hellmouth. Why isn't Caleb guarding them? Why doesn't he have someone there protecting it? Why is he camped out at the vineyard? The bad guys always go where the power is. So if the seal was so important to Caleb and the First, they would be there right now. They're protecting the vineyard or something at the vineyard. I say it's their power, and I say it's time we go in and take it away from them.” Buffy replied.

**_Xander shakes his head and looks down. Giles uncrosses his arms and sighs._ ** ****

 “Or, in the alternative, how 'bout...we don't? I mean, it's a neat theory, B, but I'm not going back in that place, not without proof, and neither should you and neither should they.” Faith retorted standing beside Robin Wood with her arms crossed.

  
“I'm not saying it's gonna be easy.”

  
“I think Faith had the floor.” _Of course Wood took her side._

  
“Maybe it ends OK the way you want to play it, but maybe it doesn't. And right now, I don't think I want you playin' the odds.”

  
“Did you come here to fight?” I asked.

  
“Listen, we're fighters, all of us, but you gotta give me something to fight, something real, not”

  
 “Windmills.” Giles said softly looking at Buffy.

 “There is something there.”

 “Maybe. But we can't be sure of that. This is a hell of a lot to ask.”

  
“Too much.” _When is Wood ever going to get that no one wants to hear his voice._

  
I grin nervously, and look around, “I—I don't understand this. For 7 years, I've kept us safe by doing this— exactly this, making the hard decisions. And now, what— suddenly you're all acting like you can't trust me?”

  
“Didn't you say to me today you can't trust us? Maybe there's something there that should be addressed.” _Damn it Giles shut up for once._

  
“Is that why you sent Spike away, to ambush me?”

  
He rolls his eyes, and sighs “Oh, come on.”

  
“You know what? I am sick of your deal with this Spike guy. This isn't about him. This is about you. You're being reckless.” _When did Rona ever come into this conversation? Wait a minute; did she say I was reckless?_

  
I step back “What?”

  
“You are! I don't even know you, and I can tell! You are so obsessed with beating Caleb; you are willing to jump into any plan without thinking.” _Oh yeah she is definitely on my shit list now._

  
Through gritted teeth I say, “That's not what I'm doing.”

  
Kennedy stands, and walks up to Buffy “Well, that's how it feels to us. People are dying.”

  
Willow then stands, and walks up to Kennedy “Kennedy...”

Kennedy turns and snaps at Willow “Why are you always standing up for her?” _Because I’m the best friend and you are the slut. Get it right._

 _  
_She softly says, sadly “I'm not.” _Yeah what she says, wait what_?

  
“What do you mean, you're not?”

  
“With everything that's happened, I— (shrugs) I'm worried about your judgment.” _What!?_

  
I look around “Look, I wish this could be a democracy. I really do. Democracies don't win battles. (Xander looks away) It's a hard truth, but there has to be a single voice. You need someone to issue orders and be reckless sometimes and not take your feelings into account. You need someone to lead you.”  
  


  
Calmly “And it's automatically you. (Looks at Buffy) You really do think you're better than we are.” _Duh, no wait I can’t say that._

  
“No, I”

  
“But we don't know. We don't know if you're actually better. I mean, you came into the world with certain advantages, sure. I mean, that's the legacy.” _Okay then let’s take a vote to see who would win in a fight bitch. Oh yeah that would be me._

  
“I”

 “But you didn't earn it. You didn't work for it. You've never had anybody come up to you and say you deserve these things more than anyone else. They were just handed to you. So that doesn't make you better than us. It makes you luckier than us.”

  
“I've gotten us this far.”

  
“But not without a price.”

  
“Xander-”

  
“I'm trying to see your point here, Buff... but I guess it must be a little bit to my left... (Shakes his head) 'cause I just don't.” _Don’t you dare joke about this one eyed Jack._

  
“Look, I'm willing to talk strategy, OK, I'll hear suggestions on how to break this down, but this is the plan. We have to be together on this or we will fail again.”

  
“We are clearly demonstrating that we are not together on this!” _Then start Demonstrating!_

 “Which is why you have to fall in line! I'm still in charge here.” I say in a commanding voice.

  
“Why is that, exactly?” _Here we go again._ _Why can’t Rona just shut the fuck up._

  
“Because I'm the slayer.” _Beat that bitch._

  
“And isn't Faith a slayer, too?” _You did so not go there._

  
(Caught off guard) “What? Whoa, whoa, whoa. So not what I meant. I'm not in charge chick. I think B here needs to just...chill out for a little bit, take a siesta or something. But I'm not the one you want” _Yeah she’ll just lead your asses to jail._

  
“Maybe we need a vote... to see who wants Faith to have a turn in charge.” _Kennedy so needs her ass kicked here._

 _  
_“No.” I reply with a stern voice.

  
“No, what?”

  
“No. You don't get to vote until I've had my chance to pal around, you know, get everybody drunk. See, I didn't get this was a popularity contest. I should have equal time to bake them cookies, braid their hair”

  
“Learn their names?” _You are so not helping Faith._

  
I laugh “You're just loving' this, aren't you?”

 “You have no idea what I'm feeling.”

  
“Come in here; take everything that I have... You did it before. Did you tell them that? Did you tell them how you used to kill people for fun? Hey, you guys think that's nifty?” I say in a low mean voice.

  
“Buffy, that's enough!” _No it’s not! Who let you decide when it was enough!_

  
“I didn't come here to take anything away from you, but I'm not gonna be your little lapdog, either. I came here to beat the other guy, to do right, however it works. I don't know if I can lead. But the real question is...can you follow?”

  
“So we vote.” _Yeah let the boyfriend decide, not!_

  
“Wait. Guys”

**_Buffy looks around—Anya's crossed her arms and stares back with pursed lips; Willow looks away—Buffy searches their faces._ ** ****

  
“I can't watch you just throw away everything that— (looks at Xander and at Dawn, who's not meeting her glance; Buffy holds her head up high) I know I'm right about this. I just need a little— I can't stay here and watch her lead you into some disaster.”  
  


  
Dawn stands walks up to Buffy, and says softly “Then you can't stay here. Buffy, I love you, but you were right. We have to be together on this. You can't be a part of it. (Buffy blinks her eyes in disbelief) So I need you to leave. I'm sorry, but this is my house, too.” _Well isn’t that ironic. I sacrificed my life for her and she doesn’t even back me up when I need it. Bitch!_

**_Buffy looks around and walks out the door_ **   
  


“Ding dong, the witch is dead.” _I can hear you, you stupid bitch! You look more like a witch then me, no scratch that you look more like a man then me. Really you look like a freakin man. Holy Crap!_

  
Dawn says in a low, and angry voice, “Shut your mouth.” _Yeah now she sticks up for me. That’s just great._

**  
_Faith follows me outside_.**

  
“Hey. Look, I swear I didn't want it to go this way” She says in a concerned voice.   _Yeah Right!_

  
“Don't.”

 “I mean it, I” _let me talk bitch!_

  
“Don't...be afraid to lead them. (My face is wet with tears) Whether you wanted it or not, their lives are yours. It's only gonna get harder. Protect them, (looks at Faith) but lead them.”

**_Faith walks back inside the house. Her face tear-streaked, I walk down the front walk alone._ ** ****


	2. Need A Ride?

Buffy POV

I stopped at the familiar bus stop. Each time I came down to see Angel or my father I would stop at this bus stop. At times, my father would send a car to come pick me up. The other times though he didn't bother. Angel never knew I was coming so of course I had to walk to his apartment. It was a far walk but I didn't mind since I was going to see him.

Usually I would just walk to his place but I had no idea where the Hyperion Hotel was. I saw a pay phone on the left and walked to it. I dialed the number I knew by heart and waited for an answer.

"This is Angel Investigations we help the helpless, how can I help you?" I heard Cordelia say on the other end.

"…" For some reason I couldn't talk.

"Hello?"

"…." I still can't talk. What the hell is happening to me?

"Hello? Look if this is a prank call I am going to hang up."

"No… Wait…. Sorry Cordy it's me."

"Buffy? Is that really you?"

"Yeah I'm sorry, there's something wrong with my voice."

"No big deal. Did you need anything?"

"Yeah is Angel there?" Please Baby, be there.

"He is out. Do you want me to call you when he gets here?" Damn

"Won't do you any good. I'm not at home right now."

"Oh but I thought you didn't have a cell phone?

"I don't."

"Are you using a pay phone then?"

"Yeah." What the hell is it with all these questions?

"Okay then I can call Dawn's cell if you like."

"Cordy I'm not in Sunnydale."

"Oh, then where are you?"

"I'm in LA."

"Why?"

"Look Cordy can you please just give me the directions to the hotel?" God why do you have to keep asking questions?

"Sure one second." She came back a few seconds later.

"Hey Buffy? Yeah Angel is walking in the door do you want me to tell him to come get you?"

"Yeah could you? I am at the bus stop near Caritas. Would he know where that is?"

"Yeah we go there all the time. An anagogic demon is the owner. His name is Lorne and he is a good friend."

"Thanks Cordy."

"Welcome. See you soon. Angel!" she yelled before she hung up. WTF! Did you have to scream in my ear?

I've got to hear him just a little bit but that was all I need to lighten up my mood. I hung up the phone and leaned against the phone booth. I was there for 5 minutes before I saw his famous angel mobile. He looked so sexy in his car, with the hood down and the wind in his hair. When he saw me, he gave me his famous sexy half smirk that he only gives me. He parked the car and walked over to me. When he was close, he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. Well it's a good thing I'm the slayer. It felt so good to have his arms around me again. He smelled so good. I could feel that he was happy to see me. His hard on pressed right up against my nether lips, right where it should be. God I just wished we could be together. It is killing me to know that we could never be together like that, or anything but really good "friends" because well that is what he decided long ago.

"Buffy."

"Angel.

He pulls back and looks at me. I can tell that he has missed me. His eyes were so full of love that I wanted to cry or squeal. Crying won out thankfully, that way I didn't sound like a young schoolgirl.

"Buffy why are you crying?"

"I really missed you."

"I missed you too Buffy."

My smile was so wide that I thought my face was going to stay that way. I was so happy to be in his arms again that I momentarily forgot about what had happened earlier. Oh well it was fun while it lasted.

"Angel there is something we need to talk about."

"What is it?"

"Not here. Can we go to the hotel? I would rather talk about it with everyone at once so I don't have to say it over again."

"Buffy…. You're scaring me."

"Don't worry. It's nothing that serious. Well ok some of it is."

"Ok then let's get in the car and we'll talk when we get there."

We got in the "Angel mobile" and drove to the Hyperion. I was so scared of what they would think of me when I told them. I really wish that Angel sided with me.

Hey guys hope you liked it! I know most stories usually have Cordy be a bitch but I wanted to try something new. Please review! I am in the middle of chapter 3 so I hope to have it out soon!


End file.
